Troubled
by Chriskratt99
Summary: JUST READ!


Chris laid on the bed next to Aviva, who was really tired. "You alright honey?" "I'm just tired..." "Why?" Aviva shrugged, and Chris tickled her. "Come on baby..." Aviva giggled, and Chris smiled. "Chris do you know what tomorrow is?" "Yea... Do you?" "Yeup... Our anniversary..." "Our 14 year anniversary..." Chris smiled, and kissed her lips. "Chris I can't believe we have been married for that long..." "Neither can I my love..."

The next day, Chris smiled at Aviva, who was still sleeping. He kissed her awake, and she kissed him back. "Morning Aviva..." "Good morning my sexy angel..." Chris chuckled, and Aviva smiled. "Baby today the day is just ours..." "Really?" "Yea..." That afternoon, Chris pulled Aviva down on a blanket, and pulled out some wine. He served her some, and served some for himself. After a while, Chris smiled, and murmured something to Aviva. "Aviva you're the sexiest woman in the world..." "You're the sexiest guy in the world..." "Aviva can I tell you something?" "Sure..." "Before you and I had our child... I had another child with someone else... Are you ok with that?" "W-What?" "Yea... She and I... Well... We are going out for a while... And I somehow got her pregnant again..." "Chris how could you..." Aviva began to cry, and Chris looked at her. "I'm sorry Aviva..." "How can you say that you love me? How could you given me your kids and just do that to me?" Aviva sobbed, and Chris hugged her. "Aviva I'm sorry..." "Chris don't apologize! I don't care! You can have your children! I'm leaving! And I'm never gonna be their mother! Consider this over you stupid jerk!" She threw the ring at his face, and Chris looked at her. "Aviva please..." "No! Christopher how could you cheat on me?!" She cried harder, and Chris begged her. "Aviva please..." "No! I'm leaving now! You will never get to meet your baby I'm expecting!" She ran, and Chris fell back on the blanket. He drunk all of the wine, and came home late. The next morning, Chris laid quietly on the bed. Hours passed, and he refused to get up. A while later, he found out the baby wasn't his and that she didn't want to be with him anymore... So he laid quietly in bed, wishing he had Aviva back. He squirmed around in bed, but nothing could stop the tears running down his face. He just wanted to have the comfort of his wife again, the one he loved the most.

Later that day, Chris sat quietly on Aviva's chair, and thought about what she said. He gripped the screwdriver tightly, and rolled it around his palm. He looked at a pic she had at the desk, and saw it was him and Aviva, at the high school graduation with their 4 year old son. Chris sighed, and took the picture out of the frame. He looked at it, and saw that Aviva seemed happy... And he saw that his son had been running around them at the moment. After a while, he got the memory book that he started making since he was younger. He began looking at the picture, and remembered everything about each pic. He sorted it by age, and remembered his favorite years.

1 year old...

Chris fell back in his crib, and giggled. Aviva, his best friend, was crawling around and watched Chris intently. She dropped some of her milk on him, and grinned. He turned over to crawl after her, and all of a sudden, she stopped, and Chris crashed into her. They both giggled, and started playing with their blocks.

2 year old...

Chris had just begun to write, and Aviva taught him. "Chwis Chwis..." Aviva chirped out happily, and Chris felt happy. They were both gonna start preschool soon, and they were excited.

14 years old...

Chris smiled at Aviva, who was drunk. He tackled her down to the floor, and ripped her clothes off, and ended up giving her sex... And a baby...

Now...

Chris felt bad. He thought of his son, how was he gonna tell him? Eventually, he started crying. It was midnight, and only his sobbing could be heard in the room. "Bro?" "Leave me alone..." "Bro what happened?" "I caused Aviva and me to divorce!" He cried, and Martin hugged him. "Bro tell me..." Chris cried, and Martin wiped his tears. "Bro don't cry..." "How can you not cry when you divorced the mother of your children after so long?!" "Were you cheating on her?" "S-Sort of..." "See? There's your answer..." "B-But it was a mistake!" Chris sobbed, and Martin sighed. "Ugh bro..." "You don't get it!" Chris pushed Martin, and he fell. "Did you just..." "Shut up!" Chris' eyes filled with tears, and Martin pushed him back. "You don't push your older brother!" "I don't care!" His oldest son was watching him, and felt scared. Especially since he was soon gonna be a father, and by the look on his face, something was wrong. "Well I don't care that Aviva left you! Its not my fault you were cheating on her!" "I wasn't!" "I don't believe you anymore! I will NEVER believe you ever again!"


End file.
